You Belong With Me
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: Your typical tale of a girl named Lucy with a huge crush on her next door neighbor Ian. She wants more than anything to tell him, but his girlfriend Shay stands in the way. AU Lucian - Based off of You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Review?


**Okay, last short. I'm done house cleaning, going to work on the next chapter of Us Against The World - Make sure to reiveww! (: **

Lucy – September 24th, 2013

"Lucy," My mom yells after me as I run toward the staircase.

I only get about halfway up them before I stop and turn to face her. She was standing at the bottom of the steps wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Yeah mom?"

"Where are you going? Dinner is almost ready,"

I nod. "I was going to get a start on my homework, I have a lot." I say shrugging.

She just simply nods before turning around. "Alright, I'll yell at you when it's ready."

"Okay," I turn back around and run the rest of the way up the steps and into my room. Once inside I throw my backpack down on the bed and kick my converse off by my closet door. I then walk over to my stereo and turn it on before walking over to my window. I swiftly pull the blinds back and open the window; it was such a pretty day. I wanted to enjoy it, even if I was doing homework.

I had walked back over to my desk and was in the middle of my trig homework when I heard yelling. Confused, I look over toward my window to see my neighbor, Ian fighting with his girlfriend.

Ian was my next door neighbor, and he was your typical guy next door. He is cute, charming, funny, and really sweet. That's why I never understood why he would be with someone like Shay (his girlfriend), she was snobby and she thought she was better than everyone else, me included.

Ian's family moved into the house a couple years ago, when we were both sophomores, we are both now seniors. They had moved from somewhere on the other side of the country and of course Shay had her eyes on him from day one. It didn't take long for her to rope him in, now she has him exactly where she wants him. She treats him like absolute crap, and he just lets her.

My entire life, I wasn't really the type who had a ton of friends, I mean sure, I have some, but not many. I was always the quite girl in the back, with her nose in a book, or doing homework, instead of doing flips and tumbles like Shay. She and I go way back, to the third grade, when she too moved here.

We were friends at first, but then I borrowed her crayon, and broke it. She went ballistic, well as ballistic as a third grader can, and has hated me ever since. She tries her hardest to make my life a living hell, but honestly, I just try to ignore her.

When she found out that Ian and I were friends, she blew a head gasket. With him living next door, and being the sweet person he is, we struck up a friendship. Sure, we aren't best friends, but we're civil. Like I said earlier, she threw a fit when she found out he and I were friends, and practically forbid him from talking to me and being friends with me. Which, if you ask me, is pretty pathetic? She's eighteen years old, and acts like she is two. It's quite scary that she can even vote, in my opinion.

While she is a total bloodsucker, Ian didn't let her get in the way of our friendship. Our families spend a lot of time together, seeing as how our parents have gotten close, and our bedrooms are also two inches away from one another. We have spent a lot of nights, just hanging out on our window seats and just talking.

Oh, and I should probably mention another reason why she hates me, and that would simply be because I have a huge crush on Ian. I know cheesy and typical right? Whatever. Sue me, it happens.

Knowing that they were just having another pointless fight, over something stupid I'm sure, I simply turn back to my homework and continue with it. Every now and then, I would glance toward Ian's open window, but not enough for him to see me.

Eventually I hear Shay let out a 'Whatever Ian, I'm done.' and my head snaps toward the open window. I turn just in time to see her roll her eyes, and huff before stomping out of his room, slamming his door in the process.

Ian stares at his closed bedroom door for a few seconds, his hands resting on his sides, before turning to face his open window, as if he had just remember it was open. He knew I had heard.

His eyes drift up and lock with mine, and I give him a soft, sympathetic smile, as if to say 'I'm sorry.'

He just nods his head, returning the smile with a fake one of his own, as his way to say thanks before turning around and walking out of his room.

Lucy – September 25th, 2013

The following afternoon, I was in the process of walking home from school. It was finally Friday, and I was overjoyed at the thought of having all weekend to myself, to hang out with my friend Ashley, and be lazy. I had walked about a mile when I heard someone yelling after me. I instantly stop walking and turn around. I smile as I see Ian come running up to me.

"Hey," He says slowing down to a walk when he finally reaches up to me. "Gosh you walk fast."

I just giggle slightly. "Um, I'm sorry?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Mind if I walk home with you?"

I turn to walk off and he joins me. "Sure, but what about Shay? I saw you two this morning, you looked like you had made up from yesterday."

He shrugs as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I mean, we did make up this morning, but this afternoon, she was in another one of her moods, so I just kind of walked off while she was yelling at me and decided to walk home, with you." He says looking over to me slightly, and smiling.

I just smile at him slightly, and he quickly changes the subject, for which I was grateful because I know my cheeks were blood red. "So, are you going to the game and dance tonight?"

This time, I shrug. "I don't know, it's not really my kind of thing."

"Oh, come on. It's homecoming, your senior homecoming. You should go," He nudges me and smiles over at me. "It could be fun,"

I smile slightly as I look back over to him. "I don't know, we'll see."

Ian opens his mouth to respond but was cut off when we both heard a beep of a car horn. We both turn to look just in time for Shay to come to a screeching halt in the middle of the road. She pushes her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head.

"Ian, baby, get in." She begs.

He just shakes his head, as he rolls his eyes. "No Shay, not now."

"Ian seriously," She gives him a look. "I'm sorry for earlier okay? Just get in, we need to talk." Ian stays silent and I watch them both curiously. Shay looks to me, disgusted before turning back to Ian.  
"Please?" She begs softly.

Ian continues to stay silent as he continues to stare at her, obviously having a silent argument in his head. Finally he gives in, and sighs. He turns to me and gives me a sympathetic smile. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I'll see you around alright?"

To that, I just simply nod my head and bite the inside of my cheek to not let my emotions show. I watch as Ian hops in her convertible mustang. Knowing I was watching, Shay reaches over and kisses Ian. I roll my eyes at her childish act of shoving her tongue down his throat as they pull apart.

Ian just simply looks at her, confused and she shoots me a hateful look before speeding off.

Still standing in the exact same spot, I watch as her car disappears down the street before rolling my eyes and mumbling. "Bitch,"

Later that night, I found myself back at the school, in the bleachers, watching the home coming football game. Being the quite girl, who only opened up to her few close friends, I wasn't big into sports. I just simply didn't understand them, or the whole 'school spirit' thing, but I knew tonight was Ian's last home coming game, and he made it sound like it wasn't _too_ bad, so I decided to come.

Of course, I didn't go along. I ended up pulling my friend Troian to go along with me. She, unlike me, didn't have any problem with school spirit, and she knew way more about the game than I did, having grown up playing it with her dad and brothers. She was very into the game, yelling and cheering with the rest of the crowd, while I spent most of the time texting Ashley, who hadn't been able to come, due to her being sick. She just didn't feel up to it.

"You could at least act interested you know," Troian says to me, not tearing her eyes from the field.

I sigh as I drop my phone into my lap and turn to look at the field. "I'm sorry," I say propping my feet up on the empty bleacher in front of me. "But I'm just not interested."

"So why did you even come?" She asks.

I simply shrug, not wanting to let her know the real reason I came. Of course, she and Ashley knew of my crush on Ian, and they both understood the circumstances. Neither of them could stand Shay, and wanted nothing but for him to dump her for me. Like that was ever going to happen.

When I don't reply she tears her eyes away from the field and turns to me. I raise an eyebrow at her as she gives me a knowing smirk. "Oh my gosh, you came for him didn't you?"

By now, I know for a fact my cheeks were blood red, because I could feel the heat radiating off of them on the cold fall night. "Shut up, no I didn't."

She continues to smirk at me. "Sure, if you say so Luce," She then turns back to the field just in time to see one of the guys from our school score the final touchdown, winning the game. She, along with the rest of the crowd, jumps up, cheering and screaming in victory.

I simply stand and watch as the entire football team tackles the guy who won the game for them, and cheers happily. I then turn to see the cheerleaders, Shay included, all jumping and hollering. I just roll my eyes, as I see Shay, turn to some random guy, and talk to him. It was obvious; she was flirting with him, just by her stance and facial expressions.

Thirty minutes later, I was standing outside of the concession stands, waiting on Troian, who was inside using the restroom. I was just simply looking around, watching the tons of people who were still hanging around. Most of the kids had left directly to go home and get ready for the dance that started in the next hour but some had hung back.

I subconsciously start smiling as I spot Ian, who had changed from his uniform back into his regular clothes, walking toward me.

"Hey," He says smiling at me. "You came,"

I nod. "I did,"

"And what's the verdict?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at me. He knew I didn't watch many sports.

I shrug. "I still don't understand what all the fuss is about, but yeah it was fun."

"Now see," He replies. "That didn't hurt did it?" He smirks at me.

I just simply roll my eyes and smack his shoulder lightly.

We were just simply goofing off, and talking, enjoying each other's company. I was in the middle of telling him a story, when he stops laughing and his gaze was fixed on something. I slowly turn to see what had him so focused, and my jaw drops when I see Shay, shoved up against the bleachers making out with the same guy she was flirting with earlier.

I turn back to him, wide eyed. "Ian," I start.

"I'm sorry Luce, can we finish talking later?" He asks, and I just simply nod. He thanks me and pushes past me over to where Shay and the guy were still making out.

I slowly turn and watch as he pulls the guy off of her. Her eyes instantly widen and she starts apologizing and throwing out the usual "This isn't what it looks like," like most people do when they are caught cheating.

I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying, but Ian was furious. Soon enough, the other guy had walked off and Shay and Ian were arguing loudly. I couldn't exactly make out what they were shouting though, because they had moved away from everyone else, per Ian's request.

Seconds later, Troian walks up to me. "Whoa, what did I miss?" She asks, her eyes floating to Ian and Shay.

"She was making out with some random guy and he saw her," I say, not tearing my eyes away from them.

"Seriously?" Troian asks and then shakes her head. "Why am I even surprised? Of course she did," She reaches over and links our arms. "Come on, let's go home."

I simply nod and allow her to pull me past Ian and Shay, and to her car.

An hour later, I was lying in my bed, in my pajamas watching a rerun of FRIENDS when I felt my phone buzz. I look down to see another text message from Ian. We had been talking over the last hour, him venting, and me just being there for him.

_I just don't understand her. At all, tonight just proves she isn't who I thought she was. _

**I'm sorry Ian, I really am. You don't deserve that, you deserve someone better than her. Someone who will appreciate you, and actually love you, for you. **

_Ehh, I'm over it. I'm done with girls for now; I'm just going to focus on sports and school. I mean it's senior year, that's what I should be doing anyway right? Look, I'll talk to you later. I think I'm going to go to the dance tonight, even without Shay. I promised the guys I would be there. Thanks for being there Luce; it means a lot to me. _

After reading his message, I just sigh and lay my phone back down on the bed next to me. I turn back to the TV and allow myself to get wrapped up in the rest of the episode. Once the credits start to roll, I sigh and pick up my phone, dialing Ashley's number.

Three rings later, she picks up. "What's shakin' bacon?"

I laugh at her, despite being sick, she was always so chipper. "Hey Ash, I know you're sick, but I need a huge favor,"

Thirty minutes later, I was standing outside of the gym with Troian and Ashley. Ashley, despite her sickness, had stepped up and transformed me from the typical, non girly girl; I was, into a pure girly girl.

"Are you sure I look okay?"I ask looking down before looking up to them. I was deffently far from my comfort zone. I usually wore just jeans, a t-shirt and converse, but now I was wearing a short, tight dress and very high, high heels. ss_chapter_six_graduation/set?id=73818170

Both Troian and Ashley nod, huge smiles on their faces.

"Absolutely, Ashley did an amazing job on you!" Troian praises.

Ashley just nods, still smiling. "Thanks," She says to Troian before turning back to me. "You look amazing Lucy, now go in there and get your man."

I reach out and pull them both into a huge hug. I don't know what I would do without them. "Thanks guys, I love you."

"We love you too," Troian responds.

"Text us and let us know how it goes alright?" Ashley adds as they both step back from the hug.

I just simply nod and they both practically push me into the gym door.

I walk into the dimly light, crowded room and look around. I walk around, talking to a few people as I make my rounds. Five minutes later, I was about to give up, when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I simply turn around, and the corners of my mouth turn up into a huge smile when I realize it was who I was looking for.

"Wow," Ian says stepping back and looking me over. "You look amazing Lucy,"

I look, letting my hair fall around my face, to hide the blush.

Ian quickly reaches down and lifts my chin up so that he was looking directly into my eyes. "I'm serious Luce; no other girl here pales in comparison to you,"

Quickly needing to change the subject, I point to the floor. "Want to dance?" I never dance, not like this anyways, but I needed a way out of this conversation.

He just simply looks at me before smiling and nodding. "Sure, let's go." He reaches down and grabs my hand, leading me out on to the dance floor.

We had just started dancing when the song switches from the previous, fast, song to a slow song. My eyes widen and Ian just smirks. He reaches out and pulls me somewhat closer to him. He reaches down and grabs my arms, placing them around his neck, before placing his hands on my waist, and pulling me into him.

I give in and allow myself to relax under his touch; I mean this is what I wanted all along. I soon lean in and rest my head on his chest as he sways us back and forth. We both fell into silence, but it was far from the awkward silence you expect in this kind of situation.

"Hey Luce?" he asks, pulling me out of my day dream.

"Yeah?" I ask leaning back, so that were sere still dancing, but I could see his face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I reply, slightly confused. "What's wrong?"

He quickly shakes his head. "Nothing, I was just wondering something," I wait for him to continue. "Earlier, you said I deserve someone better, someone who will actually love me." I just simply nod, trying to stay calm as he asks. "What did, or who did you mean by that exactly?"

I stare at him, completely frozen for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. Now or never Lucy, "Me," I reply quickly adverting my eyes, to avoid his gaze.

I feel his left hand tighten around my waist as his right hand leaves it's place on my waist. It then snakes its way up to my chin. He gently turns my head to look at him and he had a huge smile on his face.

Before I could register what he was doing, his lips were on mine, kissing me like it was the last thing he was ever going to do.


End file.
